


Flying

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Flying

**Title:** Flying  
 **Prompt #** 100\. Prompt: Muggles almost expect to see witches on broomsticks at Halloween. They don't expect Sirius Black's motorbike…  
 **Pairings:** Sirius/James/Remus  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Sirius, Remus, and James go flying on Halloween.  
 **Word Count:** ~1410  
 **Warnings/Content:** Frottage, oral, anal, public sex, drug use (pot)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters named herein belong to JKR, not me.  
 **Author's:** A huge thank you to Shellydkitty, Demicus, and GryffindorJ. Any mistakes you may find are mine.

The sunshine bores the daylights out of me.  
Chasing shadows moonlight mystery.  
 _Rocks Off_ ~The Rolling Stones

Sirius took a drag off the spliff then passed it to James. Music poured into the alley from the Muggle club Remus had suggested they stay away from and it thrummed through his veins, his pulse thumping in time with the beat. The night was brisk and moon bright but not full, thank God. Remus was agitated though, having gone through more than his fair share of fags and weed.

He needed a good, hard fuck to calm his nerves.

 _Later,_ Sirius thought with a grin.

"How'd you find this place, Moony?" he asked loudly over the noise of the crowd as they walked into the club. Since it was Halloween, well past eleven, the place was packed. Only a few people wore any sort of costumes beyond elaborate club attire. Leather corsets and thigh high boots were the norm it seemed. Sirius couldn't help but grin at that.

Remus smiled, his eyes red-rimmed and glassy—though whether that was from the wolf or the dope, Sirius didn't know.

"Heard of it." Remus said with a shrug. When James and Sirius had complained of boredom, Remus had suggested places they could go or things that could do, all of which Sirius found—if that was possible—more boring.

Remus had let slip the existence of this club, _"We can absolutely not go there"_. Those had been the magic words to James and Sirius who badgered Remus for two solid minutes until he relented.

Once on board, however, Remus became more than helpful. He made sure they were dressed appropriately and so forth. If anything, he seemed down right excited about it. Sirius would have chosen the leather trousers anyway. He loved how they felt against his skin. He especially loved Remus silently telling him how good his arse looked in them by brushing his fingers against Sirius' rear every chance he got.

Remus himself was in threadbare cords and a soft cotton shirt, terribly out of fashion, and yet Sirius didn't give a fuck. Remus would be gorgeous even wearing Sirius's mother's nightgown, the thought of which sent him into hysterical laughter. James and Remus began laughing as well, even though they had no idea what was so funny. Laughter amongst them was infectious. Especially when they were flying.

It was going to be a good night, Sirius could tell already. The three of them were primed and ready to take on the world, or at least this little corner of it.

James was in a tight T-shirt and even tighter jeans, the outline of his cock and bollocks visible to all and sundry.

"No pants again, Prongs?" Remus said, and James rolled his hips provocatively before he moved behind Sirius on the dance floor, moulding himself to Sirius's back.

"Happy to see me or is that a wand in your pocket, again?" Sirius asked, laughing as he pushed his hips back, grinding against James.

"It's whichever one you prefer at the moment, but always happy to see you, Padfoot," James said, voice low. Sirius rocked his hips in time with the music, and soon James reached around and stroked him through the leather. Remus stepped forward and slid his tongue between Sirius's lips, tasting of whiskey and smoke.

Remus pushed a leg between Sirius's thighs, his hand going to Sirius's nape, deepening the kiss. James moved his hands to Remus's hips, squeezing Sirius between them.

"Mmm, so good," Sirius said while James sucked as his neck, Remus moving to the other side and nipping at his earlobe. He loved being the center of attention and they knew it.

Opening his eyes, Sirius noticed that most of the people in the club were too worried about getting laid or were too far gone to even care what anyone else was doing. Craning his head around, he saw three girls in the corner who couldn't quite seem to take their eyes off him, Remus, and James.

The three were dressed as schoolgirls, hair in plaits, and short skirts with long socks. If they were much older than they appeared, Sirius would have been shocked. Legal, yes, but only _just_ , in his opinion.

Knowing they were being watched just turned Sirius on even more, the exhibitionist in him delighted. He lost himself between James and Remus, mind flying along with his body.

"Wanna fuck you, Padfoot," Remus murmured, his hands moving over Sirius's stomach and chest, fingers lingering at his nipples.

" _I_ want to shove my cock between those lips of yours." James pushed his cock against Sirius's arse, his hands now gripping Sirius's hips. "Make your mouth as dirty as your mind."

"Jamie," Sirius breathed out, his balls aching to come.

"Let's go outside." Remus pulled away and Sirius groaned. Always practical, that one. Remus turned back and kissed him roughly. "Going to fuck you over your bike."

It was James that groaned this time and he adjusted himself after Sirius stepped away.

Remus was halfway out the door by the time Sirius and James caught up. How he could walk so purposefully with his cock as hard as a rock, Sirius never understood. His own trousers rubbing up against his prick was about to make him come as it was.

Sirius's motorcycle gleamed in the moonlight. God, she was beautiful. Sirius trailed his finger across the handlebars, but before he could appreciate her any further, James yanked down his trousers and Remus pushed him over the seat.

"Fuuuuck," he gasped as his cock pressed against the cold leather seat. Remus kicked his feet wider and Sirius canted his hips up eagerly.

"You look so hot, Padfoot," James said as he moved in front of Sirius, fisting his cock. Sirius opened his mouth, salivating like a dog at the sight. James pushed his cock into Sirius's mouth as Remus shoved in from behind, his shocked cry buried in James's groin.

Remus had endurance in spades near the full moon and there was nothing Sirius could do except take it.

James buried his fingers in Sirius's hair, holding Sirius's head still as he fucked his face. Sirius clung to the bike, allowing himself be used roughly.

It was his favourite way to be used by Moony and Prongs after all.

His cock rubbed against the seat, pre-come wetting the leather and easing the slide with every stroke.

Remus was growling low in his throat, plunging deep and long while James's thrusts began to speed, the grip on Sirius's hair growing tighter.

"Fuck, Sirius, fuck…." James groaned and forced the head of his cock into Sirius's throat. Before he could gag, James pulled back far enough that Sirius could breathe as he swallowed mouthfuls of James's hot spunk.

Sirius reached for James's arse, still sucking his cock and Remus pounded into him from behind. Remus reached around and managed to wrap his hand around Sirius's cock, stroking him furiously. It didn't take long before Sirius was moaning around James's cock and spurting all over the seat of his bike.

Remus kept fucking him—Sirius's hips were likely bruised with his fingerprints—until he finally pulsed inside and collapsed against Sirius's back breathing harshly.

James pulled his cock out of Sirius's mouth and gingerly tucked it back into his jeans.

"Thanks for not biting it off," he said as he pulled up the zip. Remus stood back but Sirius's legs were still trembling so he held tight to the bike.

"I think we're being watched again," Remus murmured as he did up his flies. Sirius swept his hair out of his eyes and looked to the end of the alley where he saw the girls who had been watching them so closely in the club.

"Evening, ladies," Sirius called out as he pulled his trousers up. "Enjoy the show?"

He flicked his wand toward the mess he'd left and straddled his bike, starting the engine with a roar. Remus climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around Sirius's waist and James jumped onto the back. Thank goodness for Wizard space, even on a motorcycle.

The drunk, tittering birds at the end of the alley were still watching, he knew, but there was nothing for it. He wanted to _fly_.

As they took flight, James showered the girls with confetti from his wand. Remus, ever the closet Hufflepuff, cast a Confundus charm their way. In the morning they wouldn't remember seeing three wizards on a flying motorcycle disappearing into the Halloween night, ready for their next adventure. 


End file.
